


Sometimes

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Selectively Mute Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), death mentions, its my fanfic i get to choose the character traits to project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Roxas is pouty, sometimes.That’s what Xigbar says, anyways, and Luxord says he ought to respect his elders, so Roxas believes it. He’s, personally, not quite clear on the word.
Relationships: Organization XIII Ensemble & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sometimes

Roxas is pouty, sometimes.

That’s what Xigbar says, anyways, and Luxord says he ought to respect his elders, so Roxas believes it. He’s, personally, not quite clear on the word.

He knows, sometimes, that when things happen and he doesn’t like them, it gets hard to speak. It’s like the words dry up in his mouth, and he’s lucky to get more than three or four of them out at a time. Dealing with the rest of the Organization is difficult, like that. Prone to misunderstandings, at best.

So he prefers not to.

Rather than flub the few words he can scrounge up, he withdraws. As long as he can manage. He tries to go until the words come back, but that never happens.

He supposes that’s what Xigbar means. That about normally when he says it, after all.

One time, when he was like that, Marluxia tracked him down. Talked about someone from his life before. Someone similar to Roxas, he said, in a lot of ways.

But definitely not Roxas’ Somebody, he’d clarified at the curious look he’d received. Perhaps an older cousin or brother he didn’t remember, though, even if this stranger had never told Marluxia about his family so it was only a vague guess.

That Somebody had been like this, too, though. Marluxia had snorted, a little, and wondered aloud what it meant that Roxas was not only so naturally imitating emotions (despite not having them, as all Nobodies did not) but so naturally imitating their dysregulation.

Roxas isn’t sure that was quite right, but he isn’t sure it was quite wrong, either.

Marluxia is gone now, though.

So are Larxene, and Zexion, and Vexen, and Lexaeus, and  _ Axel. _

Roxas hasn’t spoken in five days.

Roxas is pouty, sometimes. Like when six of their number, including his best friend (whatever that means when you have no heart), are gone. Forever, Demyx said.

Demyx treats him like he’s any other member of the Organization, except Saix or Xigbar or Xemnas. Maybe Roxas would appreciate that more if he  _ was _ like them, in more than basic ways.

Axel hadn’t. Axel had treated him like he had some sort of value, beyond his keyblade, even though he has no memories or other skills or anything. Axel had treated him like he didn’t need memories or skills or a keyblade to be valuable.

Axel is gone now, though.

Roxas is pouty, sometimes. Like now.

He doesn’t understand why he’s the only one.


End file.
